the nerd and the cheerleader
by CourtneyPlant98xoxo
Summary: two girls. one popular. one not so popular. both have unknown feelings for eachother. can they get past the fear of whats going to happen when they do? read to find out. rated T for language. please R
1. introdution

**Intro-**

Here's how the story begins. There are two girls. One popular. One, not so popular. The popular girl

goes by the name of Santana Lopez, her parents are doctors, and she lives a rich lifestyle. She is the

most popular girl in school, and head cheerleader. Every girl wants to be her. Every guy wants to be

with her. However she only wants one person in this world. But is she going to risk possibly losing her

reputation?

The second girl is the not so popular, Brittany Pierce. She is insanely beautiful, but hides it underneath

her skinny jeans, superhero t shirts, and baggy hoodies. She lives with her mum in an average house,

in an average neighbourhood. She never knew her dad. Unbeknown to Santana, Brittany also has a

massive crush on her. But will she pull through her fears and tell her real feelings?

Keep reading to find out…


	2. the meeting

**here is the first chapter. let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own glee, as much as i would like to**

**Enjoy..**

**Chapter 1-****Meeting**

It was 6 am in the morning when Santana was woken up by the sound of her alarm beeping.

Groaning, she slammed her hand on the button to make it stop. Rolling out of bed, the tired, tanned

girl, dragged herself downstairs. As usual, no one was home. She walked over to the cupboard and

pulled out her favourite cereal, Cap'n Crunch, her cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, would kill her, if

she was caught eating it. But she was Sue's best cheerleader, so Santana didn't really care. As if by

normal routine, Santana had breakfast, got showered, got dressed, and just as she would finish, her

best friend, Quinn Fabray, would come and pick her up. "Morning San" Quinn smiled "Morning Q. Can

we stop by the coffee shop before school, I'm not awake enough today" Santana mumbled. "Sure, Ill

run in and get your drink, we'll be parked on Yellow's so one of us has to stay in the car" Quinn

giggled. "Urghhh Coach Sue is making me have tutoring lessons for history, she said that if my grades

don't lift up then I'm either off the team, or she demoting me to the bottom of the pyramid" Santana

said unhappily, "Well you better work hard then. I'll be back in a sec" Quinn got out of her car and

quickly ran into starbucks. A minute later Quinn was running back out holding two large coffee cups.

"How did you get served so quick?" Santana asked, "I texted Marley and asked her make them before

we left" Quinn replied, starting up the car. Santana just nodded, not really caring why Quinn had the

managers number. "So how come you're behind in history?" Quinn asked. Santana was a smart

student, so it confused her as to how she was failing one of her lessons. "Because, History's boring

and I always fall asleep, so I don't actually know what's going on" The latina replied, shrugging like it

was nothing.

Quinn shook her head and parked up. As soon as they got out of the car, the two girls were greeted by

a large muscley boy with a Mohawk, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. "Hey babe" he smiled, kissing Quinn,

"hey San" Santana nodded his way but didn't say a word. "What's up with her?" Puck asked, "she's

just pissed off because Sue is making her get tutored in History" Quinn explained. Puck's mouth

formed an O, he closed it after a second. As the Trio walked into the school, the students in the

hallway made a path for them. They were the most feared students in the school. When they walked

past a certain group of students, who were known as the gleeks, Santana scowled at the tall blonde

staring at her. "What you looking at blondie?" The tall blonde's cheeks turned a dark shade of red and

she looked down. Just then the bell went, meaning that Santana had History, and boy was she not

looking forward to that. As everyone entered the class, Santana noticed that the blonde from the

hallway was here. She never noticed her before.

"Right class, settle down, settle down. Today we shall be going over the roaring 20's" Mr Thompson

said as her walked into the room. And that, was Santana's cue to sleep. As usua, Santana was woken

up at the end of the class by the bell ringing. Just as she was about to walk out the room, Mr

Thompson called her name. "What?" she asked annoyed, "I understand that Miss Sylvester wants you

to get a tutor in this class?" He said, Santana nodded, "well, I have had a chat with Miss Pierce and she

said that she has no problem tutoring you, go an find her on your lunch break and talk to her about it"

Then Mr Thompson dismissed Santana to her next class. Maths. "Hey Q, who the heck is Brittany

Pierce?" Santana asked when she walked into the maths room, "she's the blonde that was staring at

you in the corridor this morning" Quinn replied. "Oh great, so I've got some total creeper tutoring

me?" Quinn laughed and just told Santana to sit her 'J-Lo booty' down.

The rest of the lesson went by smoothly and soon enough it was lunch break. "Urghhh I don't want to

go over to that nerd" Santana grumbled. "Just go S" Quinn demanded. Cursing under her breath, the

tanned girl got up out of her seat and walked over to the table of gleeks. "Right, blondie. I got told

you're tutoring me, here's my number, text me when you're coming over. Don't text me about

anything other than work, okay?" Santana said, a fake smile plastered across her face. Brittany

nodded, shocked that Santana had come over to the table. "Bit harsh San" Puck said when she

walked back over. Santana turned to look at the blonde, who was still staring down at the paper, "eh,

she doesn't look hurt, so I'm not going to feel bad".

Over at Brittany's table, the blonde was stunned that she had the head cheerleaders number. "I have

the most beautiful girl in the school's number" her friends chuckled at how starstuck she was.

Agreeing to tutor Santana Lopez was possibly the best thing she had ever agreed on.


	3. tutoring and parents

**here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for.**

**i apoligise for how short it is, but, im tired so i couldnt write anymore. **

**next chapter will be longer. i promise!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own glee**

**Chapter 2- Tutoring and Parents**

Later that day, at about half four, Santana got a text from an unknown number.

_From Unknown: hey its Brittany __J__what time do you want me come round?_

_To Unknown: Now, if you're not busy_

_From Unknown: On my way_

Santana quickly saved Brittany's name and number in her phone then went up to her room to collect her history books. When she got back downstairs the doorbell rung. Santana walked over to the door and opened it. Standing infront of her was Brittany wearing, blue skinny jeans, a captian America t shirt and her battered up converse. "Come in, I've set my books up in the kitchen" Brittany followed Santana through the house silently. "So. Where do you want to start?" Brittany asked quietly, "ermmm…probably Al Capone and what the heck he did in the 1920's" Santana replied, turning her textbook to the correct page. "Right, well, Al Capone was a notorious gangster, known for many things, such as The Valentine's day massacre and proabition" Brittany started off. She then went on to explain how Al Capone got to becoming so famous. About an hour into tutoring, Santana decided that she needed a break. "Want a drink?" Santana asked, pouring herself a lemonade, Brittany responded by shaking her head. Suddenly, the girls were interrupted when an older version of Santana walked in. "Oh hello. Who are you?" Santana's mother, Maribel asked. "I'm Brittany, Santana's history tutor" Brittany replied politely, "are you staying for dinner, Brittany?" Maribel asked, "No thank you Mrs Lopez, I'll eat when I get home". "Mami! Stop questioning the girl" Santana scolded "I'm sorry, it's not every day you bring home such a lovely and beautiful young lady" Maribel said, causing Brittany to blush. "Por la bondad sake mama, no es como que, usted se comportaria?" Santana said in a language that Brittany did not understand. "Oh entregara Santana, im solo en broma, de todos modos, seria bueno si saliste con algguien como ella" Maribel replied in that same language. Completely ignoring what her mother said, Santana turned back around to Brittany. "Do you want to carry on?" Brittany shook her head "I've got to get home now, text me when you want to have another study session. See you later Mrs Lopez, it was nice meeting you" Brittany said before walking out of the house and to her car.

It didn't take long for Brittany to get home but when she did, she sighed at the sight in front of her. Her mother, Elizabeth was passed out on the sofa and her baby brother James, was in his play pin playing with his toys. Brittany's mum had been like this ever since her husband, Daniel Pierce, passed away 6 months ago. Placing a blanket over her mum, and sorting her brother out (feeding him, changing him and winding him) she walked up to her room and put cartoons on for James on her tv whilst she read comics. This was her life now and she was going to have to get use to it.

**Translations: **Por la bondad sake mama, no es como que, usted se comportaria? _for goodness sake mom, its not like that, would you behave?_

Oh entregara Santana, im solo en broma, de todos modos, seria bueno si saliste con algguien como ella. _Oh give over Santana, Im only joking, anyway, it would be nice if you dated someone like her_


	4. tutoring session 2 and glee club fights

**heres the new chapter**

**sorry you had to wait so long**

**thankyou for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: i dont own glee**

**Chapter 3- Tutoring session 2 and glee club fights**

The next morning Brittany woke up and sorted her little brother out and took him to the child minders. Her mum had already left the house. She works at the local grocery store. It didn't take her to long to get ready, she managed to get ready, just in time, because her best friend Tina Cohen Chang was waiting outside for her. "Morning Britt, how are you?" Tina smiled when Brittany got into the car "I'm good, tired, but good. How are you?" Brittany asked "Yeah I'm good, Mike stayed the night last night, he had to leave early for football practice though" Tina responded. Brittany grinned, she liked mike, even though Tina was deemed as a 'nerd' and he was labelled 'popular' he didn't care, and he dated Tina anyway. "That's super cute. I wish I had someone like that" Brittany pouted "You'll find someone B. How was the tutoring session last night?" Brittany smiled at the thought of Santana, "yeah it was good. Santana will get it soon". The rest of the car ride went on with idle chatter and Brittany Spears playing from the radio. "Have we got a glee club meeting today?" Brittany asked, she could never remember when they had them. "Yeah, straight after school, so don't be late. I've got to get going, see you later" Tina parked up the car and said her goodbye's to the blonde before disappearing into the school.

As Brittany walked into the school, she was approached by Santana. "I need you to tutor me after school" she demanded "sure. But not till later, I've got glee club practice" Brittany replied, "urghh whatever. Don't spend to much time in your loser club, I need to learn more about them stupid gangsters" Santana huffed, walking off. Brittany shook her head and headed over to her locker, where Kurt and Rachel were standing. "Hey guys" the pair turned and smiled at the blonde, "Hey Britt, what lesson have you got first?" Kurt asked "Ermmm maths I think" Brittany said, "great, I've got a meeting with Principle Figgins so can you walk to maths with Rachel?" He asked, Brittany nodded "Thanks. See you". Rachel smiled at her "Thanks for agreeing to walk to maths with me" Brittany shook her head, "It's no problem Rach. We should probably get going though" They then walked off to their first period.

The day slowly dragged on and soon enough it was lunch. Brittany walked up to her table and joined her group of friends, they were in a heated discussion about who was better. DC or Marvel. "What do you think B?" Sam asked, "well, personally. Although this year DC did an amazing batman and Superman movie, Marvel will always have a special place in my heart" Sam grinned and high fived her. She felt her phone vibrating, she checked it to see a text off Santana:

_From Santana: I need to push our tutoring session back till 5:30_

_To Santana: Okay __J__I don't finish glee club till 5 anyway so ill come straight over_

_From Santana: Okay nerd. See you then_

_To Santana: You know I have a name right?_

_From Santana: whatever. _

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you like her if she's such a bitch" Sam said, knowing exactly that, that eye roll was because of a certain Latina. "I don't think she's really a bitch, I think it's just a front, I will break through her exterior" Brittany said, determined. "Whatever you do, just, be careful" Sam replied concerned. Brittany said she would before leaving the lunch table.

As soon as final bell rung for the end of the day, Brittany raced to the Music room, where the glee club, 'the new directions', rehearsed. When she got there, everyone was already seated. "Okay guys. So this year, Principle Figgins has give us permission to put on a play, The play I have chosen is grease!" Mr Shuester (The glee club directpr) said, causing the girls to squeal in excitement. "There will be open auditions so don't be afraid to come and give it your best shot". Rachel stood up and faced everyone. "If you're going to audition for Sandy anyone, you may as well stop whilst you're ahead, I'm am perfect for that role" she said smugly. "Oh no! you see Rachel, that's where you're wrong, because I'm going to audition for the role of Sandy and I'm going to win. So good luck" Mercedes Jones said, showing her sassiness. "Me good luck, more like good luck to you, You have not aspects even remotely close to perfect for this role. You're an amateur" All of a sudden, Merceded rose from her chair and launched herself at Rachel. Everyone got up, attempting to hold Mercedes back as Rachel ran out of the room screaming. Then, another text;

_From Santana: does all that screaming mean that your club ended early, just finished cheerios,on way home in a min, come round if you want_

_To Santana: yeah, Merceded went full crazy at Rachel. I'll be round soon. _

As soon as Mr Shuester said that the group could leave. Brittany left the building and got in Tina's car. "Drop me off at Santana's, Ive got a session with her?" Tina nodded and took a left where she would usually take a right. It only took ten minutes for Tina to get to Santana's house. Brittany thanked her for the ride and went to knock on the Lopez' front door. It opened and Santana opened it, Brittany smiled at the sight infront of her. The girl wore and baggy top, grey sweats, glasses and her hair in a messy bun. She looked. Comfortable. "You going to stand out there staring all night or actually come in?" Santana asked, shaking her head, Brittany entered the house. "So why was everyone screaming earlier?" Santana asked "Rachel and Mercedes had an argument about who was going to be the lead in the school play, I've got to be home soon, shall we get on with it?" Brittany asked setting her books out. "Have you been revising because I've wrote out a few questions?" Santana nodded "Right I'll give you thirty minutes, off you go" Brittany handed her the paper of questions and watched in amusement at how concentrated Santana looked.

Thirty minutes soon went by and Santana had finished "Right, let me take a look and mark them". Going through them, Brittany Saw that Santana got 3 out of five questions right. "That's not bad but you need to do more work on the valentines day massacre, because Al Capone wasn't shot, he was the one shooting" Brittany explained, "You're getting better". Santana was about to reply when Santana's father, Joseph, walked in. "Who's your friend Santana?" He asked "This is Brittany, my history tutor" Santana replied, Joseph nodded and walked up stairs. "Just ignore him, he's always an arse when he's tired" Santana said, "Its Okay. I've got to get home see you" Brittany said her goodbyes and rushed home to sort to her little brother and mother.


	5. Excelling marks and thankyou's?

**Im sorry this chapter is so short, it because its just one to show how Santana is doing.**

**i will make up for it in my next chapter which is going to be longer because there's going to be emotion involved. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have i ever, owned glee (someone by me the right's to glee for my birthday?) **

**Chapter 4-****Excelling Marks and thankyou's?**

Its been a month since Brittany had begun to tutor Santana, she had been slowly getting better at the subject of history. However, no matter how much she tried, Brittany couldn't get Santana to open up to her, she had been just as bitchy to her, if not more. Also, Brittany's mother Elizabeth had been getting worse with her drinking and the blonde teenager was finding it hard to look after her younger brother by herself. But nevertheless she did it, and never complained once.

It was just ending the history lesson when the teacher asked Santana and Brittany to stay behind. "Girls, I have to say, since these tutoring Sessions began, Santana, your marks have gone up majorly. You have managed to go up from an E- to a D+ in a mere month. If that continues, you will be passing this class in no time. Brittany, thank you for taking the time to help Santana, it is really showing. Right, I've kept you both long enough, off you go, and keep up the good work" He congratulated.

When they left the classroom, Brittany was about to walk away when Santana stopped her. "Hey, I just want to say thankyou for helping me bring my grade up. Without you I wouldn't be on the cheerio's now, coach would of kicked me off. So, thankyou" Brittany was shocked, that was the first time Santana had shown any genuine emotion towards the girl. "Y-yeah, that's okay. You're really smart so it's not that hard to help you" Brittany stuttered, "well, I've got to go now, bye" Santana walked off quickly leaving Brittany on her own in the hallway.

Soon enough, the bell rang for lunch and the blonde went and joined her friends at their usual table. "Hey B. You ok? Look like you've seen a ghost" Sam asked "Yeah, it's just, um…Santana actually said thank you to me, and, it sounded genuine" Sam's eyes widened. "That's a first, I've never know Santana to say thank you to anyone, you might actually be having an affect on her" Rachel spoke up. Brittany turned around and looked towards Santana's table. She was laughing along with her friends. It made Brittany smile that she was happy.


	6. apoligies

**Chapter 5- apoligies**

"Hey San, you coming to Puck's party tonight?" Quinn asked, "Sure, I plan on getting wasted" Santana smirked looking at her bestfriend. "So ladies, party tonight, my place, coming?" Puck asked, walking towards them, "we were literally just talking about that babe, we'll be there" Quinn grinned. Happy with the answer, Puck walked off to talk to his football buddies. "I better Text Brittany tell her to cancel tutoring tonight" Santana thought out loud, "how's that going?" Quinn asked "yeah it's going well, I've gone up a grade and stuff" Santana replied, typing out her text;

_To Brittany: No session tonight. Going to a party at Puckermans. _

_From Brittany: Okay __J__Have fun, be careful_

_To Brittany: You're not my mum_

_From Brittany: It's called being caring. Forget I said anything_

Huffing, Santana decided to put her hpone away and not text back. "What's up with you?" Quinn asked "just the nerd telling me to be careful tonight, like seriously, she isn't my mother" Quinn rolled her eyes, "she was just being nice S. You don't have to be so harsh" Santana rolled her eyes, "whatever. I'm going home, cant be arsed to stay for the rest of the day. See you tonight" Quinn said her goodbye and walked off to her class. Santana walked to the school parking lot and got into her car, just as she was about to pull out, she saw Brittany giving her a disapproving look across the yard. Ignoring the guilt in her stomach, she drove off. One good thing about Santana's parents barely being home, she could go home from school early and not get lectured off them. Although, she had a feeling that she would get one off Brittany. Santana had no idea why Brittany even gave a crap, or tried to give a crap.

Just as she pulled into her drive, her phone began to buzz;

_From Brittany: pretty sure you're not suppose to skip classes. _

_To Brittany: and I'm pretty sure that we said that you couldn't text me unless it was about tutoring_

_From Brittany: actually, you said that, I never agreed. Its not going to do your grades any good if you don't attend classes. _

_To Brittany: it doesn't really matter, my last lesson is Spanish. If you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of fluent in it_

_From Brittany: whatever. It's your grade that's going to mess up, not mine._

_To Brittany: Exactly. So stop giving a crap about them. _

Santana knew it was harsh but it annoyed her that Brittany cared so much. Apart from her parents (mostly her mum) she had never met someone who cared so much about her and it aggravated her. As seen as she didn't have to meet Quinn for at least four more hours, she decided to put on some music and get some revising done. Just so she can be ready for when Brittany springs a surprise quiz on her. Whilst researching Al Capone she noticed he had a massive scar down his face, wondering what it was about, she decided to text her tutor.

_To Brittany:what's Al's scar on his face all about, is that why there is a movie called scarface? _

_From Brittany: he basically pissed off this guy he was waiting, he wouldn't stop flirting with this guys sister, so he had his face slashed. He never liked to have pictures on the scar side after that. As for the movie, I'm not entirely sure, you'll have to google that_

_To Brittany:Okay thanks, I've got to go now._

Truth is, Santana didn't really have to go, she just didn't want to start an actual conversation with Brittany. Their texting was strictly professional contrary to the blonde's beliefs. As she continued to study, Santana soon lost track of time and realised that it was time to get ready.

Having a shower, she got dressed in a skin tight dress, did her make up and put on her jewellry, then left to meet Quinn at Puck's house. When she got there, the party was in full swing and Quinn already had a line of shot's waiting for her. "Heeeey S! where've you been?" Quinn slurred "Getting ready, I see you didn't hesitate to start" Santana laughed, Quinn was always such a light weight. "Well, I though I might as well. I'm staying heeere tonight anyway" She slurred again. Chuckling, Santana took her line of shots and made her way to the dance floor. Being the hot piece of ass she is, it didn't take long for the boys and some girls to start dancing with her. She was smoking, and everyone knew it. "Hey there baby, want to get a drink?" A sleezy drunk jock asked her, "Sorry Karofsky, you know im gay" Dave Karofsky mumbled something and walked away, annoyed at the fact he got rejected. Not that Santana would date him if she was straight. As seen as everyone insisted on buying her drinks, the Brunette managed to get pretty drunk, pretty fast. She found herself checking her phone every 2 minutes to see if she had a text off of Brittany. She hadn't. "Why do you keep on checking your phone, you're at one of my infamous house parties, are you bored?" Puck asked, feigning offence, "or are you waiting for a text off that blonde chick that's been tutoring you?" Santana's face drained from colour. "No. why would I be texting her?" she asked nervously, "Oh come on. She may be a nerd but she's hot and I can tell you like her, no matter how much you bully her" Puck replied, his face softening, "I don't know what you're on about Puckerman, but you better zip it" Santana grumbled, walking into the kitchen to do another line of shots.

It had been 4 hours and the time was 11pm. It was safe to say that Santana was way past drunk. She was so drunk that she had become emotional, and all she seemed to want was Brittany. So she texted her;

_To Brittany: come and gettt me form puckhheads place?_

_From Brittany: are you drunk?_

_To Brittany: sortaaa come get me?_

_From Brittany: on my way, stay outside. _

Around five minutes later, Brittany turned up in her Silver BMW. Santana stumbled into the car and seatbelted herself in. "Damn Brittz, you's got a nice car" Santana slurred, "Thanks, lets get you home" Brittany smiled "Thankyou for coming to get me. You're the coolest" Brittany kept quiet.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence and when they got to Santana's, Brittany had to help her into her house and up to her room. She waited for Santana to get into pyjamas and helped her into bed. Just as she was about to leave, Santana snapped her hand out and caught the blonde's wrist, causing her to turn around. "Stay with me?" It was more of a quiet plea. "I don't think that's a good idea Santana" Brittany sighed. Santana's eyes began to fill with tears. "Please Britty, my parents are away for work and I don't like being all alone. Please stay. I need someone to cuddle with". Giving in, Brittany walked over to the other side of Santana's bed and slid in beside her. She was the big spoon, apparently. "Im really sorry for everything ive done Britt. Ive been such a bitch to you, you deserve way better. I don't know why reputation is so important to me, but just know, Im sorry for ever treating you like shit, I wish we could be friends" Brittany shushed the girl and held her close, whispering into her ear that everything was going to be okay and that it didn't matter, they both soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Brittany woke up and decided to leave Santana a note before leaving;

_Morning, _

_Hope you're feeling Okay, you got pretty emotional last night._

_I ran to the shop to get you some painkillers, _

_They're next to the coffee pot._

_-Brittany x _


	7. messing up

**Chapter 6- messing up **

Santana woke up the next morning at around 11 am, feeling the sudden urge to be sick. She got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing her head over to the toilet. She felt someone lifting her hair up so it didn't get caught up in the sick. Looking up, she saw Quinn lifting her hair up. "Thanks" she mumbled, before getting up to brush her teeth. "How much did you drink last night?" Quinn asked, Santana shrugged "did you look after me last night? All I remember is blonde" Santana said, "No. By the looks of the note by your bed, Brittany did. You must of text her and asked her to pick you up" Quinn replied. "Urghhh great. She's going to think we're friends now" Santana grumbled causing Quinn to laugh. "She isn't that bad S. maybe if you weren't so harsh on her. Its our last year of highschool, I don't think it's going to make much difference if you make friends with one nerd" Quinn said "Whatever. I'll text her and say thankyou but that's it" Santana replied. Quinn nodded and said goodbye to the girl before leaving the house. And Santana.

_To Brittany: Thanks for looking after me, I don't remember anything, but Quinn showed me the note_

_From Brittany: That's okay, how are you feeling this morning?_

_To Brittany: Like shit. Worst hangover ever! I'm going to try and get some sleep_

_From Brittany: Okay, sweet dreams __J_

Santana groaned. Brittany was pure as hell and it annoyed her so much. She dragged herself back to bed after taking the asprin that the tall blonde had left her. It didn't take her long to fall into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Santana was woken up by someone lightly shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes to See Brittany, smiling brightly down at her. "How the hell did you get into my house?!" Santana said loudly sitting up, "Quinn came round mine and asked me to check up on you because you weren't feeling to good. She gave me a spare key. I brought you some soup, ice cream and movies" Brittany said sweetly. "First of all give me the key. Second of all, thankyou for looking after me, but It didn't mean we could be besties for life, so you don't need to come and check on me. I was drunk last night and didn't know I texted you, so forget it even happened nerd" Santana said casuing Brittany's eyes to water. "You really don't remember last night?! You don't remember the fact that you told me that you were sorry for all the shit you've caused me, and how desperate you were to not be alone that you asked me to hold you all night. That's not ringing a bell? After you opened up to me last night, I loved seeing that side of you. Not the side that was depressed but the side that was soft and caring. I guess that side of you only comes out when your stupid friends aren't around. Well you know what, im sorry for caring about you Santana. Go fuck yourself!" The blonde exploded and let all the anger out of her body. Santana stood there shocked, she had never seen this side of Brittany. She tried to Say something but no words would form in her mouth, so she just stood there and watched as Brittany walked away.

Groaning once again, Santana grabbed her phone and dialled Quinn's number.

_"__Hey S"_

_"__Q. I messed up"_

_"__what did you do?" _

_" __well do you know how you gave Brittany the key to my house. Not cool by the way. Well she brought me soup, ice cream, movies….and I yelled at her"_

_"__Santana! Why the hell did you do that?" _

_"__It's a thing I do okay! Anyway, she got super mad and yelled at me, and I mean full hulk. I don't know what to do. I want to be her friend, but I can not be seen with her in public"_

_"__How many times do I have to tell you. Last year of school. You shouldn't care! Look just talk to her, try and work something out. I got to go, think of something" _

Quinn hung up leaving Santana to her thoughts.

Santana knew she was right so she decided to text Brittany.

_To Brittany: I'm sorry, I shouldn't of yelled, you were only trying to help, forgive me?_

_From Brittany: Just leave me alone. _

_To Brittany: Please Britt, I said I was sorry_

_From Brittany: for gods sake Santana! Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you. _

Santana was to tired to argue so she didn't text Brittany back after that. Instead, she went straight over to Quinn's house. When she got there, Quinn opened the door and Santana broke down and started crying. "Sweetie whats wrong?" Quinn asked pulling the Latina into her house, "I messed up. I tried to apoligize to her over text but she told me to leave her alone. She hates me Q" Santana sobbed. "She doesn't hate you S. You're just not her favourite person at the moment. If you really do like her then let her know that you want to be at least friends with her, no matter what your friends think. We're top dogs San, no one's going to even try and argue with us if we befriend Brittany, but you have to show her you really care. For now, give her space like she asked, then slowly start doing things that will make her see you're not a bad person. You can still see her, she still has to tutor you" Quinn explained, Santana nodded and started to think how she was going to make it up to Brittany.


	8. cute little note

**Thankyou for all the amazing reviews!**

**You will slowly start seeing a change in the Brittana replationship soon.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee :(Chapter 7- Cute little note**

As soon as she argued with Santana, Brittany made her way over to Sam's house. "Hey Britt. Come on in" the boy smiled. Brittany walked in and sat herself down on the sofa. "So I yelled at Santana" Sam's eyes widened "Seriously?" he asked not quite believing it, "Yup. She was being a bitch so I put her in her place" Brittany replied. "So are you guys not talking or?" Brittany shook her head. "Not at the moment. She tried to text me to apoligise but I told her leave me alone. If she really wants me to forgive her then shes going have to work for it". Sam laughed and passed the blonde girl a doctor pepper. "Is she still tutoring you?" Sam asked when they were settled. "Yeah. I still want her to do good in school but she can forget it if she thinks im having a real conversation with her,. She messed yup so she's going to fix it" Brittany replied "Well. I'm glad you're finally standing up for yourself against her. She may be your crush, and im sure she is a good person deep down, but Santana will need to show you that she has changed" Brittany agreed and switched on the TV.

They were half way through watching an episode of Catfish when Brittany's phone started to Vibrate.

_From Santana: You said you wanted space, I respect that. But I will make it up to you, if anything, we shall be friends! _

_From Santana: when are you free for a tutoring session btw? _

_To Santana: I can do tomorrow before meeting Sam. 3:30-4:15. Your place_

_From Santana: Okay B, see you then __J__have a nice day/night_

"Was that Santana?" Sam asked curiously, "yeah, she told me shes going to give me space but she still needs tutoring , so im going to tutor her tomorrow for forty five minutes" Brittany explained. "That's cool, do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked "Sorry Sammy. I've got to get home, my mum should be home from work soon, I'll see you tomorrow" Sam hugged his friend before she left.

When she got home, surprisingly her mum was actually home from work, awake and sober. "Hey mum, where's James?" Brittany asked, worrying about her baby brother. "Hey sweetie, he's just in his play pen. Where've you been?" Elizabeth asked "I've just been down Sam's house" she replied. This is the side of her mum that she liked. The family side. "That's nice darling. What do you say, we order a pizza and watch a couple of films tonight" Brittany nodded and picked up the phone to the local pizzeria. After spending a few hours with her mum, Brittany went to bed, hoping to get enough sleep to torture Santana tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Santana was also getting ready for bed, hoping to get enough sleep to prove to Brittany that she wasn't a total bitch.

The next morning, Santana was woken up by Quinn jumping on her bed. "What the fuck Quinn! Get out of my room you freak!" Quinn laughed and got off of the Latina, "whatever, get up, we don't want to be late for school" Once Quinn left the room, Santana got up, had a wash and got changed into her cheerleading outfit. "You ready for today?" Quinn asked when they were both out of the house and in the blondes car. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me, I said id give her space. Don't you think trying to talk to her will annoy her?" Santana asked worriedly. "You don't have to start an actual conversation with her, you just have to do little things like say hi in the corridor, or smile at her" Santana nodded. "I've never liked someone as much as I've liked her Q. It scares me" Quinn's face softened. "I know S. Britt will realise that soon enough". The rest of the car journey was spent in absolute silence. "I need to tell the guys not to slushie Brittany" Santana said "I'll do it. I'll speak to Puck about it" Quinn said. Santana smiled at her and Quinn knew that, that was a silent thankyou.

As soon as Santana took one step into the building she Saw Brittany standing with her friends, she was suddenly very nervous. However, over at Brittany's group she was feeling pretty chill. "There she is Britt, she looks kind of nervous" Sam said, subtly looking at Santana over Brittany's shoulder. "Good. I know that sounds mean, but I need her to prove to me that she wasn't joking when she said she was going to try" Brittany said. "Wait she's coming over here!" Brittany turned around and faced the nervous looking Latina, "What?" The taller girl said coldly. "I-I was just wondering if you were still on for tutoring tonight" Santana stuttered. "Yeah we are, I've got to go. See you tonight" Brittany turned around and walked off, dragging Sam with her. Santana sighed and walked back to Quinn. "Didn't go to well?" Santana shook her head, "I guess it's karma for treating her so badly". Quinn was going to reply but she was interrupted by Puck "In the mood for a party tonight girls?" he asked "You two can. Im going to miss out on this one" Pucks eyes widened "Are you okay S?" Santana nodded "Im just not feeling to good, just need a night off" Puck seemed to take that answer and dragged Quinn off to their first lesson.

Halfway Santana's first lesson she got a text;

_From Q;why did you blow off Pucks party?_

_To Q; well I've figured out, when I'm drunk I get emotional, and if I get emotional, I'm going to end up texting her to come and pick me up, which, as seen as I'm suppose to be giving her space, will not help with her forgiving me_

_From Q; good thinking. Well don't spend your night eating ice cream and watching movies_

_To Q; I'll try not to_

Meanwhile, Brittany had a free period, so did Sam. They have all the same lessons. "So I heard Santana's blowing off Puckerman's party, do you think that's because of you?" he asked "I don't know, if she thinks staying sober is going to get her any closer, she's got another thing coming" Brittany said opening her locker. When it opened, a pink envelope fell out of it. Brittany picked it up and instantly recognised the writing. Santana. "What's that?" Sam asked "It's a letter off Santana" she said opening it.

_You're so amazing, I'm trying._

"Well that's a start" Sam said, Brittany agreed and carefully placed the envelope/letter back into her locker. "Are you coming over tonight?" Sam asked, "sure. Can I bring James? My mum has had to pick up an extra shift at work" Sam nodded. "Sure. Rachel's bringing Cassidy anyway" Cassidy was Rachel's baby sister.

The day went by pretty fast, as usual. Brittany drove straight over to Santana's house. She only had to wait for around 10 seconds. "Hey B, come on in" Santana was dressed in her oversized hoodie. She looked adorable and it took Brittany everything not to crack a smile at her. "What are we focusing on today?" she asked, she already had her books set out. "Well we've already cleared the roaring 20's, so how about we start on Hitler's life and how he became the ruler of Germany" Brittany replied. "I still don't get why Hitler was so evil" Santana said half way through the session. "Well most people blame it on his childhood. He was abused by his father, his mother when he was a young adult, and he got rejected from art school. He decided to join the army and even there he was looked down on, so he made people realise that he was more than that. I guess he just took it to far" Brittany explained. Santana nodded, showing that she understood. "Maybe if people understood him he would be different" Brittany said softly, Santana kind of thought that she said that with double meaning to her words. Brittany left shortly after they had that conversation.

She was slowly seeing a change in the Latina.


	9. fixing things

**Next chapter up and ready :) any mistakes are mine, its late im tired. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own glee, sorry **

**8- Fixing things**

Its been a full two weeks since Santana and Brittany had their argument and it was driving Santana insane because Brittany was keeping their communication strictly to Tutoring only. Brittany, on the other hand had decided that she had already forgiven Santana and she was going to tell her soon. "I can't believe you forgave her last week and you haven't even told her yet. She's put notes in your locker every day, made her friends not slushie us, she's been nothing but super sweet to you" Sam gasped. "I know, and I'm going to tell her, I'll invite her round tonight and let her know that she is forgiven okay?" Brittany replied, she got her phone out and text the girl;

_To Santana: Hey. Come over tonight? My mum is out with her friends and my brother is staying at a neighbours house. I really need to talk to you_

_From Santana : sure __J__can I come round about six-ish? Coach Sylvester is making us stay at cheerleading practice for longer_

_To Santana: of course, see you tonight. _

Santana let out a giant squeal. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Quinn said, holding her heart. "Britt just invited me over, she wants to talk. I think its worked, its worked Q!" Quinn grinned widely "That's great San, you'll have to tell me how it goes" Santana practically hugged her phone. She then realised that her next lesson was with Brittany, she had to calm herself so she didn't look like a weirdo. Just then someone had bumped straight into Santana and knocked her over "what the fuck?!" she looked up to see the blonde that shes been trying to impress for two weeks. "Oh my god Britt, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She scrambled from her feet to check the girl was okay. "San I'm fine, I've got to go but I'll see you tonight" Brittany smiled sweetly and walked away.

"Did you seriously just bang into her?" Sam asked chuckling, "I did. And she was super sweet when she realised that I bumped into her. Quite funny actually" Brittany replied. Her friends laughed and shook their heads. Suddenly the bell went for next period and Brittany walked into the classroom and sat in her seat. Across the room from Santana's.

Their teacher was bambling on about someone that no one was listening to when Brittany felt someone staring at her. She turned her head and saw Santana smiling at her. Noticing that she had been caught, Santana turned and hid her head, as seen as her cheeks had gone a dark red. Brittany got her phone out and hid it under the table.

_To Santana: You know you're suppose to be listening to Mr Halestone drone his lecture and not stare at me _

_From Santan: I wasn't staring, I was erm…looking at the board behind you_

_To Santana: Okay, now listen to the teacher._

Brittany put her phone away, Brittany smirked to herself. She may be a nerd but she knew how to tease. There was a grumble heard across the room and everyone turned to look at Santana who sent them all death glares. The class went on painfully slow and Brittany had almost fell asleep at least three times. "Oh my god, that class went on forever! I don't even want to do practice tonight but Coach will kill me if I blow it" Santana groaned as she walked up to her group of friends. "I have a way to relax you" one of the cheerleaders, Alex, winked at her. "I'll pass A. as tempting as that sounds, I've got my eyes on someone" Alex shrugged and walked to her locker.

As well as cheerleading, Glee club was also on, and Brittany was currently sat at the back, listening to Rachel rant about something. "Right guys! Who's got something they want to sing?" Mr Shue asked, Rachel put her hand up and took to the stage. Well, floor. She sung Don't rain on my parade and it instantly went on the song list for Sectionals. "We have Sectionals in two weeks, the competition is tought this year but we can do it! Everyone go home, have a rest tonight because for the next few weeks, there will be extra glee rehearsals" Mr Shue explained. Rachel got up and immedietly walked out mumbling something about perfecting her high notes. Brittany chuckled and made her way home. Getting herself a sandwich, the blonde walked up to her room and started to make another episode of her 'famous internet talk show' fondue for two. This weeks episode she interviewed Lord Tubbington about why he stole her diary. As she was having so much fun, Brittany didn't realise the time and when she looked up, the clock read 5:55pm. Santana would be here soon. Just as she reached the bottom step of her stairs, the doorbell rung.

Rushing, she skidded across the wooden floor, opening it, and nearly alling over in the process. "Hey Santana, come on in" Brittany said smiling brightly. Santana quietly entered the house and stood awkwardly in the front room. "Well sit down then. Would you like a drink?" she asked for water. "So what did you want to talk about Brittany?" Santana asked nervously. "Well, I wanted to thank you for giving me my space, and for posting all the cute notes into my locker, and for texting me small thing 's to make me smile, and for saying Hi to me and my friends in the hallways. It really means a lot to me. You've done what I asked, and you've tried. So, I forgive you" Santana's face spread into a massive smile. She launched herself into Brittany. Brittany chuckled and wrapped her arms around Santana, embracing her hug. "Are you serious, like really serious?" Santana asked shocked. "I'm serious, just, don't argue with me so much next time. Plus, I don't want you being mean to me anymore, it really hurt me" Santana immediately felt bad. "I promise I won't ever intentionally hurt you Britt" Brittany nodded, "Do you wanna watch a movie?" Santana smiled and nodded.

Her and Brittany were okay. She had fixed things.


	10. sleepover

**here is a longer chapter for you all. **

**dont forget to leave a review if you like/think it could be improved**

**it means a lot**

**disclaimer: i dont own glee, but i do own a copy of Nayas issue of rolling stones. **

**Chapter 9- sleepover**

It had been around a week since Brittany and Santana had become friends, and Brittany was loving it. Santana and Quinn were so sweet, and their friends were no longer bullying/slushying her friends. No one chucked her into dumpsters anymore, or called her horrible names. Santana was loving it to, she loved that she got to spend time with the girl and she still remained at the top of the social ladder. Her grades were also getting better in History and she was only half a grade away from Passing, all thanks to Brittany.

"Hey San" Brittany grinned skipping up to the girl in the corridor, "Hey B. Are you doing anything tonight?" Santana asked "I don't think so, why?" Brittany asked, "well. Quinn has decided to bail on me and go out with Puck tonight" Santana started, turning round and glaring at Quinn, "do you want to stop over tonight?" she continued. Brittany's eyes widened "like a sleepover?" Santana chuckled "Yes like a sleepover, so, you in?" The tall girl nodded quickly. "Great, well come by after glee club". Santana walked off to her next class with Quinn. "I can not believe you bailed on me tonight Q" Santana grumbled, "Oh please. You get to spend the night with Brittany, why are you complaining?" Quinn laughed "I don't actually know. Hey! Nice plan" Quinn shook her head at her friend. "How are things going with you to anyway?" she asked "Well I've only just got back into her good books so I'm taking it slow. Do you think she likes me?" Santana wondered. "A blind person could see that she liked you".

"So, San's asked me to stop over tonight" Brittany bragged to her friends, "That's awesome Britt. Its sweet that she told her friends to leave us alone, maybe she is changing" Sam grinned "Yeah. I haven't had a slushie in ages, I've even stopped bringing a spare change of clothes to school" Rachel smiled widely. "Yeah she's great. I just wish that she would like me more than a friend" Brittany sighed sadly, "Have you seen the way she looks at you? Santana Lopez does not change the way she acts, that quick, just for a friend. She is totally into you" Mercedes replied "you think?" Asked Brittany. The whole table nodded. She suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket;

_From Santana: don't forget to bring some munchies, I've got dinner covered __J_

_To Santana: I wouldn't dream of forgetting munchies, that's like, against the law!_

Santana chuckled at the response causing Quinn to look at her funny. "What's so funny?" Santana showed her the text and Quinn smiled softly, "That's cute".

When lunch was over, Santana left for her history class. When she got there, she saw that Brittany had switched seats with the guy who use to sit by her. "Hey, why did you change seats" Santana asked, sitting down. "so we could talk and I could help you if you needed, duh" Brittany responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Good because half the time I have no idea what Mr Thompson is on about, I'm not even sure he does" Santana replied. Before her friend (soon to be girlfriend-hopefully) could say anything else, their teacher walked in and begun the lesson.

"So. What type of movies are we watching tonight?" Brittany whispered so she wouldn't get caught, "Erm, I was thinking some comedy and a few horrors. Is that okay?" Santana whispered "Yeah. I'm going to warn you, I'm a wimp when it comes to scary movies" Brittany said, "That's okay. I'll protect you". The bell went signalling the end of class, Santana and Brittany were asked to stay behind. "Girls! I'm happy to say that Miss Lopez has now managed to excel her marks to a C+, which means that she is passing. It will be up to you whether to go any further with the tutoring to help even more, either way. I am very happy, you may go now". The two teenagers left the room and engulfed eachother into a hug. "Thankyou Britt! I'm not going to fail now" Brittany grinned widely "That was all you Santana. I am so proud of you!". They hugged and said good bye to go to their last lessons, apart.

When the day ended, Brittany raced home to grab her stuff. When she got home, her mother was in and cooking at the kitchen. She hadn't been drinking for the past few weeks. "Britty, is that you?" Elizabeth asked, "Yeah that's me. I'm stopping out at Santana's tonight" Brittany replied and ran upstairs to grab some stuff.

"See you later mum!" Brittany shouted to the woman before leaving the house and driving to Santana's house. It was only a 5 minute drive to Santana's house, really she could of walked, but tonight she couldn't be bothered. When she got there, the Latina was standing outside on her doorstep. "Why are you outside your own house?" Brittany asked getting out her car, "I just got back from the grocery store, realise that you were going to be here soon and waited for you" Santana explained, "awww that's sweet. Shall we go inside?" Santana got her key out and unlocked the front door. "Where are your parents?" Brittany asked setting down her bag, "they're at some work thing for the week" Santana sighed sadly. Brittany sensed the Latina's mood and moved in for a hug, "well, you've got me for the night now" Santana smiled gratefully and tightened the hug. "Wanna take your stuff up to my room?" Santana asked when they broke from the hug, "sure. Which room is it?" Brittany asked, walking up the stairs. "It's the third room on the right. You can take my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the blow up mattress" Santana said, "I don't want to take your bed off of you, why don't we share your bed?" Brittany suggested with hopefulness in her voice. Santana's eyes brightened and agreed.

Once they had sorted the bag out and put the blow up mattress back away, the girls went downstairs and started to watch TV. "Hey San, I think you got a text" Brittany said, pointing to the buzzing phone.

_From Q; Hey San, how's it going? Got it on with Britt yet?_

_To Q; its going good, we're just watching TV. And no, we have not 'got it on' im taking it slow_

_From Q; oh wow! Have fun with that_

_To Q; hahaha thanks _

"It was just Quinn" Santana said putting her phone back down, "Is she okay?" Nodding, Santana replied, "Yup. She's just as annoying as usual".

"Do you think that you can find true love without actually meeting the person? Like meeting them over the internet?" Brittany asked, halfway through an episode of Catfish, "I'm not sure. I don't really believe in love if I'm honest B" Santana replied quietly, "you've never believed in love?!" Brittany gasped. "I use to" and that is all Santana would say on the matter. Brittany could tell that the girl had been hurt in the past, by someone or more than one person, she was going to push through the Latina's tough exteria. "So want to get to know eachother? I've just realised we don't really know anything about eachother" Brittany said, changing the subject. "Sure, I'll start;

**Favourite colour?**

_Rainbow for sure, whats yours?_

**Umm red**

_Would explain why you look so good in it. Who was your first kiss?_

**Okay, I was about 13 and it was with this guy called Tom, he took me to the cinema's and all he wanted to do was kiss me, it was really gross, what was yours?**

_I was fourteen, it was with a girl I was seeing at the time, her name was Lucy, she was really sweet, we met on holiday vacation and we were on the beach watching the sunset_

**Wow, yours sounds better than mine. Whats your coffee order? **

_My coffee order, it's a caramel latte with cream and chocolate powder, why do you want to know my coffee order?_

**In case I buy you coffee**

_Well, what's yours? And whats your birthday?_

**It's a spiced ginger latte, and my birthday is January 12****th**

_Cool, and before you ask, mines Febuary first. _

"Well I think we know the basics, and now we can figure the rest out ourselves don't you think" Santana smiled. "Defiently, now, I know we already have muchies, but, I think that we should go the grocery store, because I forgot to bring mine, plus, I was thinking, we could make cookies?" Brittany said, getting up and grabbing her car keys. "Lets go then miss Pierce!". They left the house and drove to the local supermarket.

"What type of cookies are we making?" Santana asked when they got to Wall-Mart, "chocolate chip and Rainbow chip, what do you think?" Santana nodded and walked down the baking isle. "Right we have the flour, eggs, sugar, butter and milk, now we just need the chocolate chips and the smarties, oh, and the munchies" Santana said, checking the items off of her list. When they were walking down the isle they ran into Quinn and Puck, "Hey girls, what are you doing here?" Puck asked, greeting them. "Oh Sanny said we could make cookies and grab some munchies for our movie night" Brittany squealed excitedly, "oh Sanny did, did she? Well we'll let you get on with it, see you later" Quinn smirked pulling Puck away. "Stop frowning San" Brittany laughed. "What type of snacks do you want Britt?" Santana asked, "well what have you got?" Santana thought to what she brought earlier. "I picked up some potato chips and dips, a selection of candy bars and some doctor pepper" Santana replied. "Ok well I will pick up some marshmallow fluff, boxes of candy and some more soda" Brittany said, starting to pick up items.

The total came to $30.89, Santana insisted that if she couldn't pay for the items then they will split it, after some argument, Brittany agreed.

It didn't take them long to get back to the house, when they did, the girls picked out a selection of movies. They picked;

Texas Chainsaw Massacre

The Notebook

The Invention Of Lying

Spring Breakers

Nightmare On Elm Street

At The Devils Door

Bedtime stories

Mirrors

Lady And The Tramp

Lion King

"Which one shall we watch first?" Brittany asked, sitting down on the sofa, leaving some space between her and the other teenager. "Could we watch Massacre first? Get it out the way?" she asked. There was slight fear showing in Brittany's eyes, but nonetheless, she said yes. "Don't worry, I'll protect you if you get scared" Santana smiled, moving closer to Brittany.

They were only twenty minutes into the movie and Brittany was already sitting on top of Santana, not that she minded. There was an obvious scary scene on at the moment because Brittany squealed and turned her head into Santana's neck. Santana tightened her arms around Brittany's waist and whispered into her ear, "Do you want me to turn it off?" Shaking her head, Brittany replied, "no. just. Hold me". Santana looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead ever so lightly and Brittany seemed to relax, "thank you"

Brittany had managed to survive throughout the whole of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and when it had finished, the girls had ordered Pizza. "What do you want to watch now?" Santana asked "Can we watch bedtime stories please?" Brittany asked quietly, "Of course we can. I love the cat!" Santana replied. Brittany's eyes sparkled "I love the cat too! Plus Heather Morris is so hot!" Santana giggled "I know right, her and Naya Rivera should so go out". Brittany grabbed the Dvd and placed into the player. They returned to their places on the sofa, Brittany sat right on top of Santana's lap. "Comfortable there?" Santana asked smirking, "Totally! You make a good pillow" Santana blushed and hid her face. "Awwwwww! Is Sanny getting embarrassed?" Brittany cooed, grabbing her cheeks. "What's your favourite super hero?" Santana asked, trying to change the subject of conversation "Probably Spiderman, why?" Brittany said, confused. "Hmmm just wondering" Santana said, mischieviously. Shaking her head, Brittany snuggled further into Santana's embrace.

Some time later, their pizza had arrived so they put the movie on pause and set the food onto the table. This way, even though they were eating, they could pay actual attention to eachother, rather than the movie. "oh my gosh, this pizza is so good!" Santana moaned embarrassingly, "Damn, maybe I should go and let you and this pizza have a room. Feeling like a third wheel" Brittany joked, "Oh shush you! If anything you could join in" Santana winked, making Brittany choke on her drink. Santana laughed, and grabbed another slice of Pizza, shovelling it into her mouth.

By the time the girls had finished the movies and food and munchies, it was around three in the morning. Even though they didn't want to, they decided to go upstairs and get some sleep. "Which side do you sleep on?" Santana asked when they were all washed up, "I sleep on the left side" Brittany responded, "Well that's good because I sleep on the right". They got into bed and almost immediately, Brittany wrapped her arms around the shorter girls mid section. "Is this okay?" she whispered Santana nodded and snuggled further into the blondes body.

Both girls fell asleep in complete bliss.


	11. Amusement Park

**another cute chapter, with a little bit of trouble.**

**disclaimer: i dont own glee**

**Chapter 10- amusment park**

"Sanny wake up! Wake up!" Brittany squealed jumping on top of Santana. Waking up, Santana groaned rolling over and shoving her head into the pillow. "B its early, go back to sleep". Brittany pulled the pillow off of her head, "Quinn just rung, she's coming to pick us up in an hour, we're going to an amusment park, come on!" Cursing under her breath, Santana got up and got out of bed. She grabbed her phone and text Quinn;

_To Q; wtf Q! I never agreed to go to a stupid amusement park_

_From Q; yeah but Brittany seemed to be excited about it, are you really going to upset her by saying no?_

_To Q; fuck you. Be here on time _

_From Q; whipped ;)_

"What do you want for breakfast B?" Santana asked once she was dressed "can we have pancakes please?" Brittany asked, she loved pancakes. "Of course, I'll do you one better. Chocolate chip pancakes shaped like ducks, maybe?" Suddenly, Brittany launched forward at the girl, Santana only just catching her. "You're the greatest!" Santana laughed "I know I am, now, go and get dressed while I make your breakfast" Brittany nodded and leant forward kissing Santana lightly on her cheek, causing Santana to blush profusely.

Ten minutes later, Brittany walked out of Santana's room wearing Denim shorts, a superman t shirt and a jacket, she was about to sit down when her phone buzzed;

_From Sam: wanna chill today?_

_To Sam: San's taking me Disney world with Quinn and Puck, gaming session at yours tomorrow?_

_From Sam: sure __J__have fun_

"Your pancakes are ready" Santana smiled, setting a plate down at her seat, and then setting a plate down at the seat across from her. "These are amazing!" Brittany grinned, putting a giant piece of pancake in her mouth. "So, as seen as these Pancakes are so good, you'll have to start making them all the time" Brittany winked. 'was she flirting?' Santana thought, "well I guess you're going have to start coming round a lot then" Santana winked back. They carried on chatting for about twenty minutes before Quinn and Puck showed up.

"You guys ready yet?" Quinn asked walking into the house, "totally! Today's going to be so fun!" Brittany smiled. "Hey Britt, I didn't know you liked superman" Puck said, pointing to the girls t-shirt, "Yeah! I mean, marvel's better than DC but Superman is still amazing" she replied. Santana smiled at their interaction, she loved that her and Puck were getting along. "Lets get going then, it's a long drive to Disney world, me and Puck will be in the front and you and Britt will be in the back" Quinn said looking at Santana. Santana nodded and grabbed her keys, walking out the house. As soon as Santana got into the car Santana got a text from the one person that she didn't want to hear from.

Her ex;

_From Bitchy McBitcherson: hey S, we haven't talked in a while, cant you just forgive me? We were perfect together x_

_To Bitchy McBitcherson: yes we were. Until you turned into a cheating hoe! Fuck off, I'm over you_

_From Bitchy McBitcherson: I will get you back someday San, we are made for eachother x_

Santana scoffed and angrily shoved her phone into her pocket.

"What's up?" Brittany asked concerned "Oh it's just my Ex Girlfriend, don't worry about it" Santana replied sighing. "Okay, don't stress to much over it, whoever she is she is obviously not worth your time" Brittany said, grabbing Santana's hand and gently running her thumb over it. Santana smiled and looked up to see Quinn smiling at her in the mirror. Yep she could defiantly see her dating this girl. "Can we switch the radio on, the silence is killing me" Santana asked, half an hour into the journey. Puck nodded and reached over to turn on the radio. Instantly Santana recognised the song that was playing;

_So long  
I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone  
When you love someone_

Santana looked at Brittany subtly and just watched the girl who was singing quietly, looking out the window.

_It feels so right, so warm and true  
I need to know if you feel it too_

Maybe I'm wrong  
Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?  
This heart of mine has been hurt before  
This time I wanna be sure

This time she joined in with the singing, but turned her head away, just incase Brittany looked at her.

"I love this song" Brittany smiled softly, "Yeah me too" Santana replied, looking straight into the girls eyes. Puck and Quinn shared a smile and looked back at the girls, who were caught up in a trance. However, the perfect moment was ruined by Santana's phone. Groaning, she checked her text;

_From Bitchy McBitcherson: please don't ignore me San, I know you still want me ;) x_

"Oh my god, why cant she just leave me alone!" Santana near enough screamed, "whats up?" Quinn asked, "Chelsea, she wont stop texting me, she wont get that I don't want her back anymore!" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Do you want to make her stop? Ive got a plan, but you have to trust me" Brittany said, "Okay whats the plan?"Santana asked. "What I need you to do is cuddle up to me and pretend that you're asleep" Brittany said, Santana gave her a funny look but did it anyway. Brittany grabbed the phone and took a picture of her and Santana. She attached the photo to a text to Chelsea and added some text;

_To Bitchy McBitcherson; *photo* hey, this is Brittany, MY girlfriend is asleep in MY arms right now, so if you could stop texting her that would be great thanks, I'll let her know you've text though __J_

Brittany handed the phone back to Santana to show her work. "Ha! Genius B!" Santana chuckled. Funnily enough, Santana didn't get another text for the entire car journey.

When the group got to Disney world, it Was pretty busy. "I managed get fast track tickets for free, lets go" Puck said, pulling the rest of the group to the front of the line. "How did you manage to get free tickets?" Brittany asked when they were in, "my cousin works here so he said I didn't have to pay this time" Puck explained. "Noah! How are you?" they turned around to see a guy about twenty five years old head towards them "Hey Jason. These are my friends, Santana and Brittany, and my girlfriend Quinn. Girls, this is my cousin Jason, who got us the tickets!" Puck said, "Oh hi, thankyou for the tickets, we can pay you if you want" Quinn smiled, shaking his hand. "Nonsense. A friend of Noah's is a friend of mine. Have a good day" Jason said before walking off. "Lets go on every ride we can" Puck said, leading everyone to the first rollercoaster.

By the time Lunch came around, they had already got through half the park. "What do you want for Lunch B? My Treat" Santana asked, getting her purse out, "No San, I don't want you paying for all of it" Brittany argued. "Please Britt, I don't mind, please" Santana pouted, "Fine. I pay next time though" Brittany said without thinking, "Okay deal". Santana picked up a cheese burger and fries with a bottle of doctor pepper for Brittany and a small Pepperoni pizza and fries with a coke for herself. Puck and Quinn both had Pasta and water. "Healthy shits" Santana muttered. "As much as I would like to pig out, coach wants us all bulking up for the last season of football" Puck Said "she even gave us a diet plan, look" he showed them all the well planned out meal and exersize booklet. "Oh wow! Arent you glad it's the last year you have to follow that?" Puck nodded "Aren't you glad you wont have to even speak to Coach Sylvester anymore after this year" Santana and Quinn both nodded quickly, almost straining their necks. "So how's glee club coming along Britt?" Santana asked turning to the blonde. "It's going great at the moment, although Rachel and Mercedes are arguing loads because they both want all the solo's" Brittany said, "why don't you try out for some solo's?" she asked. Shaking her head, Brittany explained, "my voice is no where near as good and theirs, I'm mostly just there for dancing, so". Santana scoffed, "I heard you sing in the car, your voice is amazing Britt, promise me, you will audition for at least one solo this year" Brittany held out her pinky "I promise".

After the promise was made, everyone quickly finished their meals and had a twenty minute rest before going on some of the games. "Oh Oh Oh! Look at that Unicorn San, isn't it so pretty" Brittany jumped up and down at the stuffed creature, "It sure is B, are you going to try and win it?" Santana asked "Yep. Three goes please" she says turning to the man. Santana looked around to talk to Quinn and Puck whilst Brittany was on her game, only to see they had walked off to play on a different game. She was pulled back into reality when a pouting Brittany appears in front of her. "What's up? No luck?" she asked, the girl shook her head. "Okay hang on one second" she looked at the game. The aim of the game were to get the rings on the bottles. "Three goes please" she says to the man. The man nods and hands her three rings.

First shot-nothing

Second shot-nothing

Third shot-WINNER

"we have a winner! Take anything you want from the top shelf" The guy says taking back the rings. Santana picked up the stuffed unicorn and handed it to Brittany. "There you go" Brittany pulled Santana in for a giant hug "Thankyou".

Just at that time, Quinn and Puck walked back to them. "Nice Toy Britt, did you win that?" Puck asked, "Nope. I failed so Sanny won it for me" Brittany replied, hugging the teddy tightly. "Awww that is so cute" Quinn said, looking at Santana, who had taken a sudden interest to the floor. "Lets go on more rides!"

By the end of the day, they had gone on all the rides they wanted to at least once, and played on a few games. Safe to say, Brittany was extremely tired. As soon as they got into the car, Brittany cuddled up to Santana and attempted to go to sleep.

"You guys would really be perfect together" Quinn cooed, "Yeah, I just still feel bad for treating her horribly over the past few years" Santana sighed, "well she seems to of forgotten about it, so, when are you going to ask her out?" Puck asked, "I don't know, when im certain that she likes me back" Santana replied, kissing the blondes forehead.

Unbeknown to the group, Brittany had heard the full conversation, now that she knows that Santana does like her, its time to put her plan into motion.


	12. drinking again

**this chapter is a little more serious so enjoy**

**disclaimer: i dont own glee **

**Chapter 11- drinking again**

Brittany had so much fun yesterday with Santana and her friends. When she got home, Brittany sighed at the sight. Her mother was once again passed out on the sofa, wine glass in hand. 'Something must of happened' she thought to herself. She placed a blanket over her, left some asprin and water on the side, grabbed her brother and his bag and went to Sams.

"Hey Britt! Hey, little man!" Sam smiled to Brittany and James, "hey Sam. My mum has been drinking again, is it cool if James chills with us today?" Brittany asked, Sam nodded and let them in. "Does he need any milk? I just stocked up on baby milk last week, just in case" Sam said, taking James from her arms. He walked over to the kitchen and got the milk ready, he also gave him some toys to play with. "I think I'm going have to ring the doctors, or rehab, for my mum. She cant keep going o like this" Brittany said, "Its no good for you Britt, or little man here. Hey! If you need a place to stay, you're always welcome here, or, I'm sure Santana wont mind taking you in" Sam suggested. "Yeah, I'm going to talk to her as soon as possible, if she doesn't do something soon, I will" Brittany said, suddenly getting angry. However, her anger soon settled when she saw she had a text off of Santana;

_From Santana: hey B, I had fun yesterday, hope you did too X_

_To__Santana: I had sooo much fun, thanks for taking me x_

_From Santana: no problem, I've got to go, have fun at Sam's x_

"I'm going to guess by that smile that San just text you" Sam smirked, "yes it was, she was just asking if I had fun yesterday" Brittany said, taking James from Sam and feeding him. "So, I'd say lets go on Grand Theft Auto but Little man is going to be talking soon, so better now. How about Cod, just turn it down" Brittany nodded and set her brother down on the mat, grabbed a controller and started to play Call Of Duty-World At War. "BRITT WATCH BEHIND YOU!" Sam shouted, Brittany turned her character around and shot the enemy in the head. "HEADSHOT!" Brittany cheered and laughed when James started clapping. "Oh yeah, so whilst you were out yesterday, I was hanging with Mercedes…and, we kissed" Sam said causing Brittany to nearly drop her remote, she, however quickly re gained control. "Wait, so what happened, are you guys going out now or what?" she asked "well we have a date tomorrow night, and if all goes well then I'm going to ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend" Sam replied "Hows things with Santana, getting any closer?" Brittany paused the game, "I want to talk to you about that actually. So like her Ex-Girlfriend was annoying the hell out of her so I text her and told her to leave my girlfriend alone, you know, to get her off San's back, and when I was trying to sleep on the way back, I was snuggled up to Santana, and Puck asked her when she was going to ask me out and she said that she didn't know, she wanted to know that I liked her first" Sam's eyes widened. "B! that's huge! So what are you going to do?" he asked, "well I was going to invite her round one night, make it real romantic and then tell her how I feel" Brittany said, "That's awesome, let me know if you need help with anything" Brittany said she would and restarted the game.

They had just killed multiple enemy's when James started wailing. "He's getting tired, I'd better get him home and in bed. Then I can talk to my mum" Brittany got up and hugged Sam before walking up to her own house.

She entered the home and placed James straight into the downstairs crib, where she could keep an eye on him. "Mum, wake up" she shook her, Elizabeth groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What?" she asked grumpily, "will you get up? This isn't healthy, being drunk all the time" Brittany said quietly. "I'm not drunk all the time" Elizabeth responded, "Mum! You're sober 5 day's out of a whole month, if I'm lucky. I think you need help, or go to rehab" Elizabeth's face went red "how dare you! I do not need rehab, my husband died, I deserve to be upset" Brittany had, had enough, she picked James up, put him in his pram and grabbed his bag. "Dad died six months agp. That night, you didn't just lose a husband. Me and James lost a dad, he barely knew him. If you carry on doing what you're doing, James is going to grow up without a mum too. I'm staying with a friend, let me know when you're getting yourself sorted, because at the moment, you cant look after yourself never mind a baby" Brittany walked out of the house and down the street.

She didn't want to stay at Sam's because she had just come from there and she felt bad going back. So instead, she texted the only person she could;

_To Santana: Come and get me and my brother? It's an emergancy x_

_From Santana: meet me at Wall Mart, ill be five minutes x_

Brittany walked to the local shop and sure enough there was Santana waiting out side her car. "Hey what's up? Are you hurt? Is your brother hurt?" Santana asked worridly, "No ones hurt, can I explain when we get back yours?" Santana nodded and grabbed a car seat out the boot. Thank god she kept it for when she takes her cousin out. The ride to Santana's house was nearly silent, the only noise that could be heard was a light snore from James.

"I've still got a cot here from when my baby cousin is round, we can put your brother in that" Santana whispered. Brittany walked over to the cot and tucked him in and then went to sit with Santana. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" she asked. Brittany took a deep breath, "My dad died six months ago from a heart attack, which is really weird since he was really healthy and didn't smoke or anything. When he died, my mum started to drink a lot, at first I let it slide because she had just lost her husband, but a month passed, then two and I found I was still coming home to James crying and my mum passed out on the sofa. I basically became a mum to my brother because our mum was always drunk. Tonight I decided that I'd had enough, so when I got back from Sam's I woke her up and said that she needed help, like, go to rehab or something. She said that she didn't need to, so I got James and His stuff and told her that when she decided she was going to get help, then she can give me a call. I left the house, and now here I am" Santana didn't know what to say, so she just hugged Brittany, tightly. That was all Brittany needed to break down in the Latina's arms. "Its okay Britt, everything will be okay. You and James can stay here for however long you need to, my parents have got to stay an extra two weeks at their convention but they've sent me money, don't worry, I'm here for you" Brittany's crying subsided. "I'm here for you to S, I can see it hurts you when your parents arent home".

_From Sam: How did things go with your mum?_

_To Sam: not so good, staying at Santana's till she gets things sorted _

_From Sam: okay __J__I hope everything goes okay for you _

"Britt, what are we going to do about your brother? We have school tomorrow?" Santana said "I'll get Mrs Daniels to look after him, she's my next door neighbour, she always does when mum's at work" Brittany explained. "I just wish that my mum would see that she's breaking the family apart and if she doesn't stop drinking she'll die" Santana sighed "You can try, but you can't successfully help someone who doesn't want to be helped". James started crying and Brittany went to get up but Santana stopped her. "You've had a long day, go to bed, you can sleep in mine, I'll sort James out" Brittany nodded and walked upstairs.

Santana walked over to the crying baby and picked him up. "Hey J, I'm Santana, I have a crush on your sister, she's in bed at the moment, if you calm down, we can go and join her, okay" Santana rocked him back and forward and funnily enough, he fell straight back asleep. She carried James in one arm and the cot in the other and put them in her room. She then joined Brittany in bed and kissed her cheek lightly. Brittany cuddled up to Santana and both girls fell asleep, resting in eachothers arms.


	13. first day living in the lopez household

**Im so so so sorry its taken me so long to upload, ive just started my final year at highschool so loads of work for me!**

**disclaimer: i dont own glee**

**Chapter 12- first day living at the Lopez household. **

Brittany's alarm went off at six am on Monday morning. "S get up, we've got school" Santana groaned and Brittany laughed, "I'm going to make us breakfast and wake James up" Santana nodded but made no effort to get up. The blonde teen walked over to the crib where her brother was just waking up, "right mister, shall we go get you and miss grumpy pants some breakfast?" James clapped excitedly.

Brittany walked into the kitchen and placed James on the carpet to play with some toys that belonged to Santana's cousin. 'Pancakes seem good' Brittany thought to herself. She walked over to the cupboards and got out all the ingredients, she also got some banana's and put them in the food processer, then warmed some baby milk up. "I smell something good" Santana mumbled walking into the kitchen, "yeah, I'm making us pancakes, please can you feed J whilst I finish these off?" Santana nodded. "Come on little man, lets get these yummy banana's in you" James clapped and giggled when Santana made airplane noises with the spoon. "You're really good with him" Brittany smiled, setting two stacks of pancakes onto the breakfast table "thanks, I've had a lot of practice, my cousins come over all the time" Santana said, handing J the spoon and digging into her own breakfast. "Thank you for last night, it meant a lot to me" Brittany said sincearly, "it's okay, I love having you here. Plus, if you're here then it will give me more time to make it up to you for being a bitch" Santana replied smiling, "I've already told you S. I forgave you ages ago, honestly".

After breakfast, Brittany put together James' bag and the girls got ready for school, they dropped Brittany's little brother off at her neighbours, Brittany quickly explained what had happened and they then drove to school. When they arrived at school, Brittany said good bye and went to find Sam and Rachel, while Santana went to find Quinn and Puck. "Hey Q!" Santana shouted across the field "Hey S! Puck's over there, come on" Quinn replied, pulling Santana over to her. "So, hows everything going with Brittany?" Puck asked, when the two cheerleaders walked to him. "Well she is having some trouble with her mum at home so for the time being, her and her little brother are staying with me whilst my parents are on their business trip" Santana explained. "Christ S, I knew you were whipped but I didn't realise you were that whipped" Quinn winked, "Shutz up. I really like her okay, and now shes going to be living with me for the next few weeks, we'll be able to get closer" Santana shoved her friend playfully. "That's a good idea. I guess we wont be seeing you much outside school then" Puck said "You will. We're not going to spend every waking moment with eachother, because as much as I would love to, we both will need space". Quinn understood, "where is she now?" Santana pointed inside the building, "explaining to Sam what's going to be happening for the next couple of weeks so he knows. He's like a big brother to her, and James".

"Sammy!" Brittany smiled and ran up to the guppy mouthed boy, "Hey Britt! Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned, "yeah. Until my mum bucks her idea's up, me and James are going to be staying with Santana at least until her parents come back" Brittany replied, "That's cool of her. When her parents come back, if you're not back at home, feel free to stay at mine" Brittany thanked him, and hugged him. "Where's Rachel?" She asked, "she's just in the auditorium practicing for this competition that she's auditioning for. Wanna chill tonight?" he asked, "not tonight. I've got to get some stuff from my mum's like clothes, how about tomorrow?" she asked, "yeah that's cool, will Santana mind?" Brittany answered, "she wont mind, she doesn't control me silly, we're just friend's remember. I will drop her a text now though, just incase she wants to make plans with her friends".

_To Santana: Hey, I'm going Sam's after school tomorrow, is that okay?_

_From Santana: of course it is __J__I'm going to Quinn's for a bit anyway, will Mrs Daniel's mind looking after him for a while longer?_

_To Santana: she wont have to. I'll take J to Sam's with me, he's got stuff there for him _

_From Santana: Okay, and I'm cooking tea tonight. Going have to go now, got class _

"She's going Quinn's after school tomorrow so she doesn't mind" Brittany smiled, putting her phone back into her pocket as she started to walk to class.

Her classes dragged on slower than usual and Brittany was so happy when the final bell rang. She walked over to her locker where Santana was waiting for her, "Hey Sanny, let me just put my books in my locker and we can go" Brittany said, putting in her locker combination, "Okay. We have to stop by the grocery store after we've picked J up, need some ingredients for tonight" Santana replied, "What's for dinner?" Brittany asked "I was thinking we make Hunters chicken and home made garlic bread, what do you think?" the blonde licked her lips, I think that sounds absolutely delicious". Brittany closed her locker and walked off down the corridor and out the school next to Santana. "We're going have to go school in separate cars tomorrow because you've got cheerleading and I'm going to Sams" Brittany pouted "so we do. When you get back, we'll watch some movies okay".

"Okay"

They drove to the grocery store Quickly, managing to dodge all the traffic. Surprisingly, the parking lot was pretty empty, whereas it was usually full. "Lets go get this stuff and get home" Santana said, Brittany smiled at the word home. When they walked into the shopping center, the girls ran into someone who Santana defiantly did not want to see right now, her cousin, Gabrielle. "I'm surprised people like you are even aloud in a public place" The woman scoffed walking up to the teens. "Fuck off Gabrielle, the Zoo's that way" Santana scoffed, "whatever. As soon as you have decided that you don't want to carry on living your life a sin, give me a call" The older girl walked out of the shopping center, leaving behind a fuming Santana. "What was that about?" Brittany asked, rubbing her hand gently up and down the Latina's back. "That was my darling cousin. Let's just say, she doesn't agree with my sexual prefrences" Brittany nodded "I understand, my Uncle is like that. Now that my dad has died he doesn't have any excuse to keep in touch with a 'dyke'" she airquoted the horrible word. "How about we just finish the shopping so we can go and pick up J-man" Santana said causing Brittany to giggle, "what?" she asked confusedly, "J-man? That's cute" Santana's face went red "well he laughs everytime I call it him so I thought I'd carry on" Brittany leant down and kissed Santana's cheek, "That's sweet". Santana just carried on walking because she didn't trust her mouth to say anything.

They were soon finished with Shopping and when they were, Brittany and Santana drove to Brittany's house. She walked up to it and checked if it was open, it wasn't. 'Mum must be at work' she thought to herself. Brittany quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed a duffel bag, she shoved enough clothes and essentials in there for two weeks and sprinted back downstairs. Santana had already loaded some of James' stuff into her car, so he wouldn't have to keep using her cousins' stuff. "I'm going to get James and tell Mrs Daniels that we've got some stuff out the house so she can tell my mum" Brittany said, Santana nodded and walked over to her car and got in.

Brittany knocked onto her neighbours house. It only took a few minutes before the door opened and a small elderly lady was standing in the doorway. "Aahh Brittany, How are you doing today?" she asked, "I'm doing okay thankyou Mrs Daniels, I have tooken some stuff out of the house because I'm staying with a friend for a few weeks, would you be able to let my mother know please? She still hasn't text me so she obviously hasn't made a decision on whether she is going to get help or not" Brittany explained. Mrs Daniels nodded saidly "Of course I will dear, you look after yourself now,and James" Mrs Daniels handed over the child and they said there goodbyes. "Hey J-man, how you doing?" Santana asked when they got in the car, James giggled and clapped his hands, "I'll take that as you're doing good" Santana laughed, starting the car.

It didn't take long for James to fall asleep in the back of Santana's car. "I've got a few phonecalls to make when I get in, so will you be okay on your own for five to ten minutes when we get back?" Santana whispered, "yeah. I'll be fine. I'll just put James down and get started on my homework" Brittany replied. As soon as they got home, Brittany put her brother straight down In the crib and Santana ran up to her room to make her calls, they were only to tell her cousin to not come round this week because she was with Brittany.

"Right! What homework are you doing B?" Santana asked when she re-entered the front room "AP maths, it's killing me, but the quicker I get it done, the quicker I can just relax" Brittany groaned, "well, I'll go make you a drink to help calm you" Santana smiled. Brittany liked this, it felt so homey, she wanted to feel like this every day. "So has you mum said anything to you?" Santana asked through the kitchen, "Nope. I just want her to sort her drinking out, if anything, I'll get my own place with James, but only if she doesn't sort it out" Brittany sighed, "well you cant do that. You'll be on your own, you can always live with Sam, or me" Santana replied, handing her a hot chocolate, "I wish it was that easy". Just as Santana was about to reply, there was a knock at the door, "One second" The Latina got up and answered the door. When it opened, Quinn and Puck were standing in the way, "Hey S!" Quinn stepped in without being invited. "Hey, why are you here?" she asked, letting Puck in, "we got bored, thought we'd come and chill with you and Britt, is she in?" Puck replied, "Yeah. You've got to be quiet though, her little brother's asleep. The trio walked into the room where Brittany was focusing hard on her homework. Santana looked at her with admiration, when she was consentrating, her tongue lightly stuck out the side of her mouth, it was adorable.

"Hey Brittany" Quinn smiled, ruining the silence , "Oh hey Quinn, Puck" she greeted them polietly, they still scared her slightly. "How you doing?" Quinn asked, taking a seat on the opposite seat to her, "Im doing okay thankyou. Just finishing this work" Brittany replied. Puck and Quinn turned to Santana, they fell into casual conversation for around twenty minutes. "It's nearly dinner time, I'm going to wake up James" Brittany announced standing up, "Okay B. I'll make a start, Q, Puck, you staying for dinner?" she asked. The couple nodded, "sure, sounds good. I'm having a party on Saturday night if you want to come along?" Puck said, Santana looked unsure. "It's tempting, but I don't want to leave Britt on her own" Puck understood, "she can come as well, if you can get someone to look after her bro". Just then Brittany walked into the room, holding James. "Hey J-man, ready for some dinner?" Santana asked excitedly, taking him out of Brittany's arms and over to the dinner table. "She's so good with him" Quinn smiled and Brittany agreed, they all settled down for food.

After dinner was finished, Puck and Quinn said their goodbyes, James played with his toys and 'Brittana' began watching friends with benefits. "They are destined to be together, why cant they just admit that and say how they really feel, its way better than hiding your feelings and just having sex all the time" Brittany pouted, "because, sometimes in life, it's hard for people to admit their true feelings to eachother in fear of rejection" Santana sighed, she felt Brittany's head drop onto her shoulder, she looked down to see the blonde had fallen asleep.

Santana smiled adoringly at her, this is how she wanted to live, her. Brittany and james, it was so peaceful.

**anyone notice the okay, okay thing? yeah, all rights to that go to the fault in our stars owners. **


	14. first words

**here is number 13! **

**Im sorry for it being so short, the next one will be longer, so enjoy**

**disclaimer: i dont own glee or any of its characters**

**Chapter thirteen- first words. **

As neither girls had any extremely important lessons today, they decided to stay off and relax from all the drama that had been happening recently. Brittany turned off her six o clock alarm so they wouldn't be disturbed and Santana shut the curtains so the sunlight wouldn't wake them up. Brittany offered to stay in the spare room bed, but Santana insisted that she share the bed with her because it was 'cold', although the blonde was just hoping that, that was just an excuse.

It was around ten in the morning when they were woken up by James' crying, he was hungry. Santana grumbled and rolled over, tucking her head under the pillow, Brittany laughed quietly, and got up to sort her brother out. "Lets go see what Tana has in the cupboards shall we". She walked through to the kitchen, put the small boy into his high chair, then begun to make breakfast for the three. James had some mushed up weetabix and the elders' had a bowl of Lucky charms with a mug of coffee. "San! Get up, your food is down here" Brittany shouted up the stairs.

A few seconds later, Santana came stumbling down the stairs, her hair in a messy bun, she was wearing Brittany's All Time Low T-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Nice T-shirt" she smirked, the Latina looked down and began to blush, "Sorry B. It was the first thing I picked up" Santana apoligised. She sat down, drank a massive gulp of coffee. "Are we just chilling out today?" Brittany asked shovelling Lucky Charms into her mouth, "That's the plan, why? Did you want to do something?" Brittany shook her head. "Nope, I was only asking in case you did. I'm all for having a lazy day, I just need to text Sam and tell him that I wont be in" Brittany replied.

_To Sammy: hey Sam, I'm not in today, having a rest, need to relax after all the recent drama, I'll see you tomorrow __J_

_From Sammy: Okay Britt, no worries __J__get some rest, I'll tell the teachers that you're sick, or something_

_To Sammy: Thanks! You're the best! _

_From Sammy: I know_

"Have your parents give you an exact date that they're coming back yet?" Brittany asked, dreading the answer "no. They haven't talked to me since they left" Santana said sadly, "don't be sad Sanny, they probably just haven't got a lot of time on their hands if they're working" Brittany said, hugging her. Santana shoved her face into Brittany's neck and slowly inhaled the sweet scent, "You smell like Vanilla" she said "thanks, it's my natural scent" Brittany joked. Santana chuckled lightly and finished her breakfast, she put her dishes in the sink before going to sit down on the sofa.

Brittany joined her shortly after, James sat playing with some toys and Santana switched through the channels until she found just what she was looking for. Jeremy Kyle US. "Oh my god, I love this show, it's pure class!" Brittany laughed "I know right. Look at this guy, there is no way that he is the babies father" Santana replied, "oooh she cheated! They've got the results" Brittany said, "It was so obvious" Santana agreed. "If you're going to cheat, at least cheat with someone who looks like your partner so they wont have any suspicions on if he's the father or not". "Britty!" Brittany's eyes widened, she looked to Santana,who's eyes were just as wide. "Did he?" she asked, Brittany went to pick up James. "Can you say that again for me J?" she asked, James thought for a minute before screaming with glee, "Britty!" Brittany started laughing and grinned "Oh my god, his first word! He just said his first word" Santana's smile was as wide as he friend's. "That's amazing, say it again J-man!"

"Sanny!"

Santana froze. Did he just say her name? "Oh my god, this is great. He knows our names. Ours names were his first words" Brittany was on the brink of tears, "I can't believe he knows our names. We have to go out and celebrate!" Santana said. The trio went to get dressed and left for Pizza Hut. For tonight, Brittany just wanted to enjoy herself, she would tell her mum tomorrow.


	15. HIATUS

hey guys, im sorry to say but ive lost my USB stick which had my story on so im calling hiatus on this story. i'll be taking it down in a week but i'll be putting another one up shortly


End file.
